fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrival: Meeting of Different Worlds
Introduction The sun was high up in the sky, shining it's bright light on the citzens of Mochina Island, one of the far off islands of Fiore and home to it's citizens. On the ground, many of their citizens were enjoying their day, talking and trading with vendors and the such. In the midst of the crowd, a husband and wife were walking through the markets, looking for ingredients for lunch to make later on. "Ya known we could just go to a restaurant.....We did get that big reward on the last bodyguard job Markus." said the woman to the man with white hair and tattoos. "Simple we need the money....The guild won't pay for itself will it?" Replied Markus as he put some fish in his bag and smirked as Ellena pouted "Your no fun....." The two carried on their way, what they didn't realize something big was about to happen. Passing through a crowd, a hooded man was quickly speed walking through the crowd, accidentally bumping into the couple, "Sorry.." He said before rushing through. Markus watched the guy hurry off and smirked, Ellena looked at him and sighed "I know what that smiles about.....I'll get the food delivered back home...." Ellena went off to arrange the delivery and Markus followed him putting a bag on the near by table. Ellena eventually caught up to him as he followed the only guy in a real hurry. "Head to the roof Elle....I'll follow him here If he vanishes you pick up his trail." Said Markus as he moved through the crowd. "Got it!" Said Ellena as she lept onto a roof and contiued to follow the man. Eventually, the hooded figure stopped at a wall, looking around as if to make sure that no one was following, not seeing the couple on the roof tops. However, out of nowhere, the shadows began to move as multiple black beings appeared. "So you finally found me huh? I knew that I couldn't trust my contact, how did u get him to turn?" The man asked slowly moving his arms to reach for something in his back. "It doesn't matter, you are coming with us" The Leader said as they all suddenly drew their blades. Markus was watching this from around the corner as the blades were drawn he gestured to Ellena to done her mask and move in. She did as Markus summoned his armour and mask and charged in. "Hey no fighting in a public place!" Shouted Markus as he launched a flying knee to a face of one of the grunts. "Yeah what he said!" Shouted Ellena as she cut one down with her sword. "White Edge: Falling Rain..." Markus smirked behind his mask as he charged his magic up and unleashed a blast of lightning hitting one and allowing it to jump to two more grunts. The stranger look suprised, then quickly noticed a few of the grunts summoning up a liquid from their own bodies that changed into a large bladed weapon as it aimed at the couple. The stranger drew out two guns, aiming them at the grunts, shooting out a rock bullet that suddenly transformed into an image of a Vulcan, crashing into the two of them. "You better be careful" He said to the couple as he continued to shoot out at the grunts. "We got our own tricks....." Said Markus as he summoned his own swords and Ellena doing the same. "How about we have some fun?" Smirked Ellena. They both charged forward dropping several more before Markus sent a shockwave of thunder sending whats left away from him. "Show off." Smirked Ellena as she lent against his shoulder. "Well atleast it wasn't as bad as last time....." After shooting down the last of the grunts, the only one left was the leader as he glared and stood there, shaking from fear at the sight of the trio. "We will not forget this Adrian, the enforcers will be coming after you, retreat men" He said as they all disappeared into the shadows. "Man, one day on vacation and already I got an Enforcer coming after me" Adrian said as he put his back in his holstier and took off his hood, revealing a scary looking mask on his face before it warped off revealing his true face. "If I may ask, why were you two following me in the first place?" "Alittle thing called Curiosity.....Got a funny feeling after you barged past me and my wife....." Said Markus expecting an apology, Ellena however just smirked walking to Adrian and began to poke him in the face. "How in The Lord of War's name did you do that?" "It's a long story and honestly I'm exposed as it is, I have to find a new place to stay" He replied beginning to walk away from the couple, but stopped when he felt Ellena's hand grab his wrist. "Come hide at our Guild Hall! We've got enough demons there to hold back hell or heaven....Depending on who we annoy at the time!" Smiles Ellena and as Markus sighed at the idea. "If he's staying at our place he's gonna have to pull his own weight....No free rides within Twilight Phoenix...." Adrian looked at the two of them, realizing that at this point it would be safer to be in a place with it's own demons than with his own. "Alright then, I'll gladly come with you" He said smiling as he placed back on his mask, making them scared a bit. "Sorry, I can't risk anyone seeing my face until I'm safely inside somewhere" he replied as he took off his cloak, revealing his black clothing and necklace. The three reached the guild hall which was lively with people laughing, fighting, eating and drinking. "Welcome to The Twilight Hall home to The Twilight Phoenix Guild. I'm ellena hotaru one of the S-Class Mages here and my husband is Markus Hotaru our Guild Ace, he prefers to be called Infamous though." said Ellena with a strong tone of pride. "It makes me sound more mysterious....I spent alot of time getting that rep." Said Markus as he walked over to a large table. The moment he sat down her got tackled by two kids and began to mess around with them. "Well, that is an interesting sight, they your kids?" Adrian asked as he removed his mask and sat down on the table, smiling at the sight of the kids, trying to remember what it was like to have a normal family once more. Markus smirked "Yep Itachi and Motoko, two upcoming mages within the guild." Itachi and Motoko smiled as they playfully pounded on Markus' head who wasn't even flinching. Ellena grabbed the two and carried them over to their seats. "Stop bugging me and your dad...We gotta talk to our new friend." said ellena with a serious look on her face, the two kids nodded in reply. "Haha, reminds me of how my father was when I couldn't keep still" He said chuckling at the two kids, "So, what did you want to talk to me about" He asked cracking his neck from the tension in the air and leaned back against the chair to relax. "Who or what those guys were...and if human what the hell kinda of magic were they using?" Asked Markus letting a jolt of lightning run up his arm. Ellena stared at Adrian trying to make him feel uncomfortable. "Haha, interesting" He said smiling, "Let's just say, if demons are monsters for man-kind, then the Shadow Broker is the demon for all of existence" He said with a serious tone as the air around them suddenly got heavier. "These people are not just dark mages, they're entire existence is secret and kept under wraps. The reach they have is stronger than anything in the entire Earth-Land" He said. Markus' face suddenly twisted into a slightly disturbing grin. "Ohhh a real challenge!" "Oh Lords...." Sighed Ellena. "Now ya got him started....He'll wanna fight them now mroe than ever...." Markus rubbed his hands together still with that grin. "You know me Elle i loooooove a good fight!" Suddenly a young teenage girl jumped on Markus' back "Did someone say a fight?!" The girl said with excitement in her voice. "Calm down Liz." Said a giant of a man who appeared behind her while carrying a staff. "Oh sush Yamatora!! We haven't had a good job for weeks!" said Liz as she pouted at Yamatora. "The Gods reward those who wait....." Said Yamatora as he lifted Liz of Markus. "My Apologize for the inturuption...." "You guys don't understand, it isn't just another band of mages, these people have control over several different regions, high end people, and ever stronger mages than the grunts we faced" Adrian said in a dead serious tone. "The thing I can manipulate is one of their creations called Membrane Magic. Believe me, they're more powerful than any force known to us humans". "Kid anyone can be beaten...It's just known how they can be beaten....Doesn't matter if they control almost anything that means they have more weaknesses...." Said Markus as his face became more serious. "He's right....If you control a large area you'll have more openings to exploit" Said Yamatora as he held the struggling Liz. "Thing with groups like them they're arrogant to their own weaknesses." Continued Ellena as she went to get a drink. Adrian decided to drop the idea, knowing it wouldn't be any good to try and explain the serious situation, "Alright, well listen thanks again for letting me stay here, I appreciate it" He said kicking his feet up as he yawned. "We got one rule.....Well several but at the moment....No feet on the table....You've also gotta pull ya weight help with minor jobs and help keep this place clean....Got me?" Said Markus with a stern look on his face. Yamatora looked at Adrian and used his magic to push his feet off the table. "Alright, geez" He said almost falling off the table as he stood up, "So what do you guys need help with?" He replied waiting for the decision. "You can help in the kitchen and clean up any mess this lot cause during their fights." Said Yamatora. "Also keep away from Basement Level 3....Only S-Class MAges and higher can enter." "Fine whatever" Adrian said as he walked over to the kitchen. "He may turn out to be a pain....." Said Liz sounding very bored. "Lou!!" shouted Markus which caused a small man to rush over. " Lou go find out what you can about this Shadow Broker group.....I want to know as much as i can about their movements, members, resources and eating habits." "Why eating habits?" Asked the Lou. "Simple i wanna know if there's anything good to pinch." Smirked Markus. The small man nodded and rushed off at high speed. After entering through the doors, Adrian looked around trying to see if there was anyone there to tell him how to help out, "Hello?" A beautiful young woman popped out with a smile on her face and blobs of red sauce on her face. "Ahhh anew guild member? I'm Mia Shun!" Mia walked up to Adrian and examined his body quickly. "My my so skinning go eat something i have some noodle soup set out." She smiled as she carried on with her cooking. "Uh it's alright, I wouldn't want to impose" Adrian replied as he was forced to sit down and wait while the woman got the food ready. The woman smiled as she set two bowls down filled with Noodle Soup. "Go ahead I've already eaten." smiled Mia who continued to get dinner ready for tonight. Meanwhile Lou was still hunting information and turning up very little. He eventually returned and told Markus what he knew. "Well that sucks....Ok guess we'll find out what we can as we help the kid." Said Markus. Adrian began to eat, smiling as he was enjoying the flavor "Oh wow, this is incredible, I haven't had soup like this in years" He said as he continued to eat. "It a family recipe!" Said Mia with a smile as she chopped up some veg. Meanwhile Markus, Ellena, Yamatora and Liz were discussing the potential problems with helping Adrian. "If this group are as powerful as he says we could ahve some major issues...." Said Yamatora in his usual serious tone. "Yeah but whats our creed?" Said Liz as she nudged the giant. "It's help all, destroy the darkness!" Markus smirked and stood up. "Ok lets get the kid back here and talk to him about it." Markus and the group went to the kitchen. After finishing his food, he goes over to the woman, "Um is there anything I can do to help? I was kind of told that I needed to help out anyway I can" Adrian asked. Mia was about to answer when Markus and the others entered. "Ok kid let's find out what you know about your friends....We need to hit these guys first before they attack here..." Said Markus as he gesture for Adrian to follow. "Yeah, it's like I told you" Adrian began "These guys are good, it's not exactly like we're best friends and I can just get to them at any time" He finished as they continued to walk. "Kid acting like that WILL get your head removed from your shoulders.....Working with others will let you live atleast till your old and grouchy." Said Markus as he let the group and Adrian to the S-Class area in Basement Level 3. "I wanna see how good you are....Come at me with all you got...." Markus lept into the area and requiped his mask and armour. "If that's what you want" Adrian said getting his swords as he quickly donned on his mask, growling as he quickly ran and slashed at Markus. Markus smirked and caught the blade with little effort. "Not bad but against a Ace....You've got no chance...." Markus then countered with a powerful side kick with his left leg followed by him grabbing Adrian's right leg and throwing him at one fo the arena walls. "Your tactics are good against the lower ranking grunts but against the true monsters they'll have you'll fail....You are consumed by the fear of death anf failure." Adrian glared as he summoned his guns, sending out multiple bullets that all transformed into rock Vulcans that aimed right at Markus as they went at high speeds. Markus smirked breifly and formed his hands into a gun liek gesture and fired what sounded liek thunder from his fingers breaking all the rock Vulcans. "Nice try kid got some talent." Markus then charged forward unleashed a barrage of lightning infused punches and kicks aiming at several of Adrian's pressure points. Adrian quickly jumped back, feeling his left arm completely shut down on him, he grabbed his gun and smiled before shooting up another bullet as it suddenly exploded causing a powerful blinding light. During the blinding, he quickly ran to Markus attempting to slash with his other blade. Markus was blinded by the light but still countered fighting on instinct and his other powerful sense. "First rule of combat is adapt.....I lose one sense use my others if they go use instinct." Said Markus as he flipped and pinned Adrian to the group putting his other arm into an armlock. "Gah! Alright, I admit defeat" Adrian said dropping his blade. "Not bad kid....Got alot fo talent and potentual......Hmmm i have an idea! How about you join our guild?" Said MArkus as he rolled back into a standing postion. You'd have a palce to stay and a way of getting money....Plus some training. Whacha say?" The other guild members present looked shocked, normally Markus does alot worse before letting someone join. Adrian painfully made his way onto his feet, still holding the hand that was paralyzed by the pressure points, "Sure, something in my gut is telling me that this is the right place for me" He replied with a smile as he let his hand drop and extended the other hand for a shake. Markus smiled and gripped his hand and sent a charge of electricity up Adrian's body allowing his paralized arm to move again. "Welcome to the guild....Go talk to Zero back up top and ask for the mark!" Markus then walked off with the others to look for an intresting job. Nodding, Adrian removed his mask once more, heading over to where Markus told him to go and meet Zero, and when he got there, he saw the man. "Hello, are you Zero?" The man looked up through his bright orange hair "Yep! You the new guy? I'm Zero Asahi Guild Master of the Twilight Phoenix Guild! Welcome to The Twilight Hall!" Said Zero with a big smile on his face. Markus who was near by sighed as he took a job from the job board and vanished with speed much greater than his sparring match with Adrian. "It's an honor to meet you sir, I wish to join your guild" Adrian said as he bowed in respect. Zero landed a light karate chop on Adrian's head. "Don't be so respectful...I'm only 25.....Anyway where do you want your mark?" He said as he picked up the mark stamp. Adrian takes off his jacket, lifting his black shirt to reveal his toned stomach, "Mind giving it to me on my stomach?" Zero nods and stamps the mark on his stomach. "Welcome to the guild!" He says with a smile. "If you wanna hang around to chat with other guild members feel free or you can get onto a job straight away....I think Markus and the other S-Class members took the best ones again." Adrian smiled, happy that he had finally found a place he could call home, however unknown to him and his new guild, thing's were only going to get worse. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin